Talking to the moon
by Light Angel NF
Summary: Tenía que hacerle saber cuan importante era él en mi vida,(...), "EL" es.. bueno, era… alguien muy importante para mí. Pero si tú me faltaras, no quiero ni imaginar que sucedería, yo no podría seguir viviendo- la última parte salió en un susurro- TE AMO. Nuestra primera historia. Pasen y lean. NF
1. Recuerdos

**Nobody says it was easy ¡**

**No me pertenece Twilight y menos sus personajes**

* * *

**POV LEAH.**

Me despertó el sonido del despertador, me sentí rota como si hubiese perdido una parte de mí, mientras unos brazos me rodeaban.

¿Hiciste la elección correcta? – pude escuchar un atisbo de dolor en su voz que me dolía.

Si- le respondí con toda la seguridad que pude reunir pero una parte de mí esta confusa. Pude notar que el también escuchaba la inseguridad en mi voz y me di la vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos y cuando lo hice los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon como un balde de agua fría.

**FLASH BACK **

Esto no debía de haber sucedido- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero lo hicimos, ahora debemos afrontar en daño que hicimos a demás no me arrepiento, tu eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me ha pasado en la vida-me dijo con evidente tristeza en su voz, un gran nudo se me formo en la garganta. Regrese a ver al lugar donde se encontraban Jacob y Bella, Bella abrazaba fuertemente a Jacob como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que lagrimas inundaban su rostro. Jacob también la abrazaba fuertemente entendía que el también estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga. Él le susurro algo al oído y ella se alejo de el limpiándose las lagrimas que habían caído y ambos se acercaron al lugar donde estábamos Edward y yo.

Esta más que claro que esto no debía de haber sucedido- exclamo Edward con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Pero eso no borra el hecho de que paso y debemos enfrentar los hechos, Edward tu y Leah crearon un vinculo muy fuerte que ni Bella ni mucho menos yo pudimos evitar- le respondió Jacob, no pude evitar que mi corazón se contrajese al escuchar el dolor en su voz mi cuerpo tenia la necesidad de acercarme a él y consolarlo. Me acerque lentamente esperando una señal de rechazo de su parte que nunca llego.

Lo siento muchísimo Jake, perdóname por favor- le rogué.

No tienes nada de que disculparte Lee te amo tanto que aceptare la decisión que tomes; si lo eliges a él yo me aparte-escuche como su voz se rompió en la última parte- y te dejare ser feliz.

Sabía que había llegado el momento que más temía; tenía que escoger a uno de ellos.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Yo siempre te escogeré a ti- exclame, de alguna manera tengo que hacerle entender que el es el amor de mi vida y que nunca lo voy a abandonar

Anoche lloraste tanto Lee que estuve a punto de ir a buscarlo y traerlo hasta aquí- me dijo casi susurrando, no podía aguantar más, cada minuto que pasaba me odiaba por hacerlo pasar una pena así a una persona tan maravillosa como él.

¡Mírame¡- exclame, mientras sujetaba su cara con mis manos- yo sí sin que parte de mi no podría vivir, trato de interrumpirme pero no lo deje.

Tenía que hacerle sabes cuan importantes era él en mi vida claro que llore por el anoche porque me dolía perderlo, "EL" es bueno, era… alguien muy importante para mí. Pero si tú me faltaras, no quiero ni imaginar que sucedería, yo no podría seguir viviendo- la última parte salió en un susurro- TE AMO, tu llegaste a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, tú hiciste que el mundo volviera a brillar para mi, tu eres mi sol personal, solo el verte sonreír puede hacer que mis penas se disuelvan- termine sollozando, me sentía como una estúpida por volver a llorar.

Yo también TE AMO Lee, no sabes cuánto, y no tienes idea de lo que significas para mí- me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Lo abrace con toda la fuerza que tenía, sabía que en este mismo momento no podía sentirme completamente feliz pero muy pronto lo seré con mi sol personal MI JAKE.

No pude evitar en aquel momento preguntarme que hubiese sucedido si yo no me hubiera perdido en ese claro aquel día.

**FLASH BACK…**

* * *

xD es nuestra primera historia. DÍGANNOS si debemos continuarla. ;) Naty y Fer


	2. Leyendas

**NUEVAMENTE TWILIGHT NO NOS PERTENECE Y MENOS AUN SUS PERSONAJES.**

**CAPITULOS 2: LEYENDAS.**

* * *

_"Yo sé sin que parte de mi no podría vivir"_

**"FLASH BACK "**

**POV LEAH.**

Hoy hace un año murió la persona más importante en mi vida, aquella persona con la que yo sabía que siempre podría contar.

Hola Lee Lee- me saludo Jake.

Hola Jake- le respondí con una sonrisa triste.

Ven aquí Lee Lee- me dijo Jake mientras me atrajo hacia él. Me abrazo fuerte hacia su pecho y no pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta, estaba comenzando a notar que el ardía en fiebre.

Jake ¿estás enfermo?- le pregunte mientras tocaba su mejilla.

No- me respondió- me tengo que ir- exclamo con voz ronca, y de repente salió corriendo, me quede preocupada y confusa. Regrese a casa despacio mientras pensaba en que le sucedía a Jake, el cual es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, cuando llegue a mi casa en la noche encontré todo apagado eso me parecía raro pero luego recordé que hoy venia mi prima Emily, la cual es como la hermana que nunca tuve, a visitarnos; al entrar a la sala encontré ropa tirada en el piso, fui caminando a las escaleras mientras iba encontrando mas ropa me pareció ver la camisa de Sam, el camino de ropa me condujo hasta mi habitación en la cual escuche gemidos al entrar no pude creer lo que veía, mi prima Emily estaba en la cama con mi prometido Sam ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que no se fijaron que yo les estaba observando.

Cogí la primera cosa que encontré a la mano que era una almohada y se los lance, ellos se voltearon a verme.

Perdóname Lee- exclamo Sam, mientras se levantaba y se tapaba.

No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de los dos- exclame con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Espera Lee- gritaba Sam mientras corría detrás de mí. Yo no lo escuche, me adentre al bosque, corrí y corrí hasta que sentí que mis piernas ya no podían dar un paso más. Después de un minuto de estar sentada llorando, escuche como alguien se paraba atrás mío me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el imbécil de Sam

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- le grite.

Quiero hablar contigo Lee déjame explicarte lo que paso.

Es LEAH de aquí en adelante para ti es L-E-A-H y explicarme ¿Qué?; que te acostarte con mi prima y en mi misma cama. Le grite mientras lagrimas caían por mi rostro, el dolor que estaba sintiendo me oprimía el pecho.

Se acerco a mí con intensiones de abrazarme pero yo me aparte y lo golpe, me fije que comenzó a temblar lo siguiente que vi fue un lobo negro remplazando a Sam, trate de correr, pero el lobo fue más rápido y se puso delante de mi obstaculizándome el paso, sabía que me iba a herir y no podría defenderme.

Se abalanzo sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a una persona pálida de cabello cobrizo delante de mí, me regreso a ver y pude notar que sus ojos eran totalmente negros en ellos vi un atisbo de preocupación, salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuche un rugido proveniente de Sam, aquel desconocido se volvió a poner delante de forma protectora, antes de que pudiera reaccionar completamente Sam se abalanzo sobre él, este reacciono y lo esquivo de manera ágil. Supe en aquel instante que el desconocido era un vampiro no podía creer que las leyendas de mi tribu fueran reales.

Sal de aquí – me grito el vampiro.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció, no me podía mover mientras veía como se peleaba. El vampiro aventó a Sam contra un árbol, este aulló de dolor y se fue. El vampiro se acerco hacia mí.

Lamento lo que viste- me dijo con una voz acampanada.

No tienes nada de que disculparte-le respondí cuando pude recobrar mi voz.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, comencé a sentir como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y mi vista se comenzó a nublar.

Soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto Leah – me respondió, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? En ese instante sentí como mis piernas cedieron y pude sentir como unos brazos me sujetaban para no caer al piso.

**POV EDWARD.**

* * *

Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo jeje gracias a EmmaRmz por tu apoyo que nos ayudo a escribir este capítulo :)


	3. Encuentro

**NUEVAMENTE TWILIGHT NO NOS PERTENECE Y MENOS AUN SUS PERSONAJES.**

**CAPITULOS 3: ENCUENTRO**

* * *

_soy Edward Cullen _

**POV EDWARD**

La nueva casa era grande con muchas ventanas, muy iluminada para mi gusto; entre en mi nueva habitación, no me sorprendió encontrar todas mis cosas acomodadas en las diferentes repisas.

Me acerque al gran ventanal de mi habitación y no pude controlar las ganas de recorrer el bosque de Forks. Después de unas horas recorriendo, un olor muy apetecibles llego a mi nariz, creí que era un puma pero cuando me acerque al lugar de donde provenía el olor visualice a dos jóvenes que discutían _YO NO QUIERO PERDERTE LEAH PERO EL DESTINO DESIDIO QUE EMILY ES LA INDICADA__,_leí los pensamientos del joven mientras el comenzaba a temblar, en ese instante una ráfaga de aire trajo el olor del chico hacia mí y me di cuenta que él era un licántropo y que aquel olor tan apetecible provenía de la chica llamada Leah , al instante Leah lo abofeteo y él se transformo en un lobo, en un segundo estuve en frente de Leah protegiéndola. Ella despertaba en mí un gran deseo de beber su sangre y también un instinto de protección hacia ella, este era aun más fuerte que el que Bella despertó en mí mese atrás, el que yo pensé que se había extinto el día en que ella se fue.

El licántropo comenzó a gruñir mientras se abalanzaba en mi contra; peleamos un momento hasta cuando lo lance contra un árbol, al caer aulló de dolor y salió corriendo, por sus pensamientos entendí que ya no podía seguir luchando pues estaba mal herido.

Otra vez volví a percibir el olor que me llamo la atención antes me voltee hacia la dirección de donde provenía el olor y ahí estaba Leah, a pesar de que estaba luchando contra las ganas de saltar hacia su garganta emboce una sonrisa al verla a salvo, me acerque a ella muy lentamente queriendo evitar una reacción negativa hacia mí, y también quería estar seguro de que no la lastimaría.

Como te llamas?- me pregunto con voz acortada

Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto Leah- hable conteniendo la respiración su olor estaba comenzando a hacerme perder el control. De un momento a otro sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas cedieron, gracias a Dios soy rápido y la sostuve antes de que se golpeara al caer.

Quería estar seguro de que se encontraba bien pero yo no la podía revisar, sabía que en cualquier momento podría perder el control y matarla; así que decidí llevarla con Carlisle. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa.

Carlisle- llame

Llévala a mi despacho- me dijo, la lleve hasta allí y la recosté suavemente en la camilla

¿Está bien?- le pregunte solo tuvo un ataque de nervios se pondrá bien- me respondió

Será mejor que la lleves a tu habitación si Jasper la huele dudo que se pueda controlar su olor es mucho más fuerte que el de Be…- callo despacio mientras me observaba, la cargue de nuevo en mis brazos y la lleve a mi habitación.

Estuve observándola mientras dormía su cabello negro le llegaba a las altura de los hombros su piel era morena su rostro era ovalado y su respiración me brindaba paz. De pronto comenzó a inquietarse y de poco abrió sus ojos

* * *

lamentamos mucho la tardanza! espero que les guste el tercer capi agradecemos a nuestra nueva lectora Carolina gachas por leernos y por tu review

en el siguiente capi

tu eres un vampiro- le asegure si me susurro, sabia lo que era pero me aterro el hecho de que me lo confirmara segun las leyendas 

''los frios" eran seres muy crueles y temble al recordarlo no te lastimare- me aseguro...

Continuamos? ideas? digannos si les gusto con un review please deberas nos ayudaria Fer y Naty (NF) :)


End file.
